Bella's & Edward's secret
by FreakyBloodyTwilightFreak
Summary: What happens when fate brings Bella and Edward together? does there talent bring them apart? Why are both of them so Gracefull? Will Bella find out her family's secret while trying not to expose Edward's


**This is my first fanfiction story i hope you like it... some parts are based on reall life others are the ideas of stephenie meyer.... please r&r tell me if you WANT ME TO KEEP ON WRITING OR JUST TO CUT IT THERE**

**DISCLAMER: i WISH I OWEND TWILIGHT! BUT STEPHENIE DOES :(**

My heart beats, you're the reason my heart beats. You make me feel things I never did.

Is this Normal?

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I can't regret the decision to move to Forks, hear I met the guy that will be mine forever. My stepfather Phil is an ice skating champion and since he moves a lot I decided it was time I go live with my father Charlie. Forks is the town my mother escaped with me when I was just a few months of being born.

I was going to the airport with the windows rolled down I was wearing my favorite sweats with a white sleeves t-shirt on and of course my black converse. My mother was crying and telling me I didn't have to go that she could stay with me. But I kept telling her that this was something I wanted to do. She knew I was lying because I wasn't really good at it. I always blushed or giggled.

I got to the airport and got on my plane to Forks. I wasn't taking many things because since it's always cold in Forks I had to wear my winter things, and I didn't have much of those. I got to my seat and put my carry-on bag under the seat. I plugged in my IPod and was listening to my favorite classical music when all of the sudden this girl tapped on my shoulder. "Excuse me I go in the seat by the window, but I don't like the window seat could you move there please? I don't mean to be rude but could you please?" "Sure no problem?!!" I moved over to the window seat and started listening to my music again. This time I noticed that the girl was observing me. This is sooo weird why would she be observing me do I have something on my face? I took off my headphones and turned the music down. "Can I help you?" I asked very serious. "Yea I was wondering…. Why are you so pale?" "Well why are you?" "I'm pail because I live in Forks the wettest place on the continental U.S" "Really! I'm just moving there" I said it enthusiastically; maybe she won't notice that I'm really sad to be going there. "O.M.G!! What's your name?" "Bella Swan" "Isabella, the daughter of the chief of police?" "Yep!" "I'm Jessica; this is like so totally cool you're going to be in my school!" "Grate totally… (Not at all with her bitchy attitude)!" "So do you have a boyfriend?" "No, do you (why is she getting so personal? I don't even know her) ?" "No, but I have a crush on this guy called Mike. He's in our grade has blonde hair and very capturing blue green eyes" "introduce me to him the first day we go to school ok?" "Of course!" With this she shut up and I went back to listening my music and reading a book called: The Ballet Companion. 

After about 30 min. Jessica asked "so you're into ballet?" "Yes, I am and are you into any sport or art?" "Yea! Since my father is an ice skating coach he makes me train everyday!" "That must be exiting." "Sadly it isn't I love school but I don't have the time to learn it cuz I'm always missing class and always training." "O, that must suck 9 knowing Phil, I already know how an ice skaters life is)" "kind of, I love ice skating that's why I keep on doing it if not I would have stopped by now" "I've never ice-skated could you teach me some time?" "Sure, my dad said that I need to take ballet for my flexibility and so that the tricks come out more flowing. Can you teach me?" "Of course!" (Now this is my kind of language… ballet)

We kept talking the entire trip now I see she is really nice and why she was so hyper/ bitchy, she had drunk coffee before boarding the plane. I learned that there was a very good ballet school the name I forgot but it was in Port Angeles I would have to ask Charlie to go with me so I could enter the school. I asked her if she had a car she said no, but that she was raising money so that she could buy a Mercedes. I asked her where I could buy a cheap car, she told me that almost everything is in Port Angeles and that if I wanted, she could go with me shopping or just to show me the town.

We landed safely in Port Angeles, said our goodbyes and I went to look for Charlie. He spotted me looking at someone that looked a lot like him; I was about to tap the guy's shoulder when all of the sudden Charlie screamed

"Bella over here!" "Hi Char... Dad"

"So where are your bags" he looked around me and said "you didn't bring many bags did you?"

"No, I just brought this suitcase and my carry-on and of course a surprise for you! But you have to wait until we get home" "Sure"

we went outside and got in Charlie's police cruiser. We drove for about an hour in silence when I said "I met a girl named Jessica on the plane, do you know her?" "Yes her father is the coach in the ice rink." "So how much time do we have before arriving t the house?" "Bout 10 min." With that said we when back to our silence. We finally arrived at the same small two bedrooms 1 bathroom house my mom and Charlie bought when they had gotten married. I noticed there was a big red truck in the driveway but I didn't say anything to Charlie.

I got out of the car and was making my way up the stairs when all of the sudden a guy grabbed my waist and said "Hey Sexy" I started to blush and when he noticed he loosened me and I finally saw who it was, Jacob my best friend. "Hey Babe looking good!" Charlie started to look at us with an expressionless face. "Dad don't worry this is how teenagers great each other" "Right I guess I have to get use to that" all of the sudden I heard a laugh from behind Jacob I jumped and looked around him.

SO WHO IS BEHIND JACOB?? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF THERE IS ANY SPELLING MISTAKES... ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE


End file.
